1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure herein generally relates to a display apparatus and a manufacturing method of the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses each configured of a transparent plate such as a window glass; a liquid crystal panel affixed to a main surface of the transparent plate; and a backlight for illuminating the liquid crystal panel from a side opposite to the transparent plate have been proposed (For example, see PCT international application publication No. WO 2015/072380). The display apparatuses are used as, for example, digital signage for displaying advertisements.